


A Weird Joke

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Short, Wordcount: 100-500, joke, trash, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: A trashy drabble I wrote in five minutes.Enjoy.





	A Weird Joke

**Author's Note:**

> I support LGBT+, but this story mentions some of the odder, rarer identities in joking manner.
> 
> No offense is intended, this story is a joke.

"Hey, Steven?" Connie asked him quietly while they sat on the couch.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Steven was concerned and a bit nervous. There was no way she could know, right?

"I... think that I might not feel like... umm..."

Steven was confused. "Is this about training with Pearl?"

"No!" Connie shouted. "I think I... I guess I... identify as a boy."

"Wait... So that means you're trans too?!" he exclaimed, jumping up from where he was sitting. The hybrid stared at her for a moment, then realized what he said. "I mean..." he muttered. "I'm nonbinary. I think a demigirl or maybe agenderflux."

"Steven!" she said. "Oh stars, have I been misgendering you?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no, I still use he, him pronouns sometimes. I'm pretty sure I'm agenderflux though. And I guess I use xe, xem, xir pronouns sometimes then. Neopronouns, right?"

Connie nodded.

"Oh, should I called you 'he' now?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, but not around my parents."

"Okay." 

"I'm also greydemisexual and quasiromantic," Connie said after a moment. 

"I'm greypansexual and andromantic."

"I love you."

"Same."

They then hotly made out.

Connie pressed her smooth lips against Steven's, and he opened his mouth-

-to scream as he noticed the Heaven and Earth Beetles from when he first saw Opal were there.

The Earth Beetle was holding a small sign with the words, "I ship it" scribbled on it. The Heaven Beetle held a similar sign.

"Oh no."


End file.
